With A Blanket And A Latte
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Halloween one shot; Sokka and Azula ditch the party scene for a movie in an abandoned building.


A pumpkin spice latte, a blanket, a creepy house, and a movie.

The simple essentials the make the night worthwhile.

Those were the things Sokka and Azula had left the party scene to go enjoy. Sokka's sugar high was wearing off and spin the bottle and bobbing for apples just weren't cutting it anymore. Azula was growing tired of the same old, same old. Every year one of the twenty or so sexy kitties—and an occasional sexy nurse or cop—would win the costume party. Azula was convinced that she and Zuko would win with their steampunk elf costumes. Bu apparently, originality was no longer in. It would seem there was a certain amount of ass reveal required to win you even an honorable mention.

Zuko had already sulked off to complain to Mai who had some complaints of her own; namely that TyLee had dragged her into this one and forced her into one of said sexy costumes. The acrobat in question had almost won the costume contest for her sexy tabby cat costume. In fact the trophy was in her hands and then the judges realized that Katara of all people was wearing the exact same one. So instead he trophy was handed to a sexy black cat—one of Chan's ladies.

Azula had scoffed to herself, thinking that, if any sexy costume had to win it should have been June's sexy jester costume. At least that one had been somewhat different. Hell, she had even thought that Iroh's teapot costume deserved to win over another kitty.

It was with that thought Azula headed for the door. Just in time to run into Sokka who was groaning about his aching stomach with an already half-empty trick-or-treat bucket in hand. She had rolled her eyes and—feeling unusually generous and sympathetic—took his hand and led him outside. Outside and away from a tipsy crowd that would likely make things worse for the poor man.

"This really blows, you know?" Sokka had grumbled. "I could be in there having a great time but instead I feel sick."

Azula couldn't quite remember her own response but it had been something along the lines of, "you should have thought about that before downing half of your candy in under an hour." Even so she still felt somewhat bad that his Halloween was going just as poorly as hers. He hadn't even expected his night to go sour, unlike her. So she may have mumbled a thing or two about an abandoned house in a forest just across the river, over this rickety bridge.

The walk itself had been eerie. And just for the sake of making Sokka squeamish she took a detour past the local cemetery, pointing out the most recent deaths and the most ancient and lore-surrounded ones. She pulled Sokka through the gates and into the heart of the graveyard. A plan that went smoothly until he became frightened enough to cling onto her. As it would seem, as scary as she may be, the paranormal was scarier. Or perhaps he thought her scary enough to ward off demons. No matter what it was, she had hustled out of the cemetery as quickly as she could so she would no longer have the man clinging to her arm.

At some point during that walk–while standing on the decaying bridge if Azula recalled right—she had asked him if he still wanted to go in the creepy house or if he was just going to wimp out and leave her to watch the rest of _Friday the 13th_ alone.

"Pfft…I'm not afraid of those movies. Not afraid of some stupid house either." He had declared boldly.

 _What a liar_ , Azula thought to herself as she passed the popcorn to Sokka. _Not afraid of a stupid movie, that explains why I had to switch the movie to Hocus Pocus_. She stared from the screen of her phone to Sokka. The dude had gone through all of the trouble to get her laptop connected to the wifi so that they could have their movie, she refused to just turn it off.

"You cold?" Sokka asked.

"Little bit." Azula confessed, suddenly aware that the only warmth she really felt was radiating from her latte to her palms. "Maybe a little more than a little bit."

Without a word Sokka whipped out the dorkiest yet warmest looking jack-o-lantern blanket Azula had ever seen and wrapped it around her. Not long after he began feeling a little chilly himself and slid under the blanket, tugging it somewhat off of Azula.

"I thought we were sharing the blanket." She muttered.

"We are. See; I have three fourths of it and you have one fourth."

"How kind of you." Azula rolled her eyes.

Sokka sighed. "Okay, okay fine." He scooched closer to her—close enough for their shoulders to meet and readjusted the blanket. "Now can we shush and watch the movie?"

Azula thought for a moment, "fine. But no one finds out that we shared a blanket." 

"Of course not!" He hollered a little too quickly. "I don't want Katara, Aang, and Toph to know that I was cuddle…hanging out with you."

"Yes, and Mai and TyLee don't need to know either." Azula took a drink of her latte. "It's not like it's going to happen again."

Sokka laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, totally not. This has been the worst Halloween ever."

"I do agree." Azula stated. "We should have stayed at Chan's party."

Both of them knew that none of that was true. Sokka himself was already thinking up a way to try to weasel his way into Zuko and Azula's family Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
